Ryan Ross
"One of his financial backers, a man named Mr. Ross. He's rich, reclusive, and paranoid, and for good reason: Halcyon is coming for him." - The Financier mission briefing Ryan Ross is a side character who served as one of Jackdaw's investors, hence the name "The Financier." Overview In the game, Ryan's behavior and extensive security reflect his paranoia, indicating he has an anxiety disorder; if alerted, he will lock himself in a panic room, which is difficult to breach. Once the panic room is breached, Ryan will attack the Freelancer using a Raven, which drops upon death or being knocked unconscious. Storyline 2014 The Financier The Freelancer is sent to New York to infiltrate a penthouse known to contain Ryan Ross, the target of the mission. Ryan's penthouse is heavily guarded by bodyguards which have a check-in protocol as well as alarm systems wired up to the doors and windows. The Freelancer retrieves a hard drive and kill/kidnaps Ryan Ross. Impact With Ryan and the hard drive found at his penthouse, Halcyon finds out about a bank that holds information regarding Phoenix. In response to this new information, Halcyon robs the Cincinnati Trust Bank in "The Deposit" to obtain the intelligence. 2015 The Lakehouse A file on Ryan can be found in one of the folders in The Lakehouse. Wren will comment on it, confirming his death. Behaviour By default, Ryan acts as a civilian and can be intimidated unless fleeing, except Ryan can sense the player faster than any normal guard. Once he enters his panic room, he will act as a guard and attack the Freelancer with a Raven. Trivia * Before the April Fools 2019 Update, neutralizing Ryan was the only way to get the Raven for the rest of the mission. * As an easter egg on The Withdrawal if The Freelancer has the same hair style as Ryan's, he'll introduce himself as Ryan Ross instead of as Alex Shaw. * Ryan Ross is the first (and currently the only) civilian-AI NPC to have a weapon equipped. Although not the only important NPC to be armed as the SC commander carries an S97. * It is possible to extract Ryan without killing him even after the alarms go off. * Ryan Ross is currently the first (and only) target NPC that can be killed or kidnapped. * As mentioned earlier in Outcomes, Ryan Ross can be killed, but this deducts your Net Profit. * Ryan Ross' namesake probably comes from the Panic! at the Disco founder Ryan Ross. * If you drop Ryan off the side of the building while he's unconscious, Rose will respond with the following dialogue: ** "Was that" ** "Did you just..." ** "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" *** You will also receive less EXP and money than usual, as dropping a body off the side of the building counts as a "kill" and killing Ryan halves the contract pay. * Ryan Ross's outfit can be found here: ** The Capitalist's Suit ** The Capitalist's Pants Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Phoenix Category:Male Characters Category:Story